Although the empirical studies of utilization of alternative and complementary therapies (A/CT) consistently document their increased appeal and use by adults, far less is known about adolescents' utilization patterns. In addition, there is little understanding of differences in utilization patterns between males and females or between racial/ethnic groups. Likewise, research to date has not explored barriers to adolescents' use of A/CT, including barriers unique to teenagers, such as financial constraints and/or parental permission and support. Nor has research examined what triggers the adolescent to seek A/CT or motivations to use A/CT and other potentially critical factors associated with use, such as parental influences and practices. Thus, the specific aims of this investigation are: 1) to utilize expert review, focus groups, and pilot testing to develop a paper-pencil survey instrument for measuring adolescent A/CT utilization patterns; 2) to describe age, gender, racial/ethnic and social class differences in patterns of A/CT use among adolescents ages 12-18; 3) within a social learning theoretical framework, to examine factors that influence adolescents' decisions to seek A/CT; 4) to consider the clinical practice implications of study findings about adolescents' use of A/CT. To accomplish these aims, the study is designed as a cross- sectional survey of adolescents, ages 12-18, using a convenience sample (N=400) drawn from two racially diverse clinic populations: those using school-based clinics in metropolitan secondary schools and a community-based teen clinic in the same metropolitan area.